<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by AcingATlife_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959069">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingATlife_101/pseuds/AcingATlife_101'>AcingATlife_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Parabatai Bond, References to Depression, Silent Brothers - Freeform, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks, awesome female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcingATlife_101/pseuds/AcingATlife_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't they beautiful?" Alec whispered, holding the two bundles tight to his chest. Magnus eyes filled with love and adoration as he looked upon his children. This was something he and Alec had made. Something that shouldn't even have been possible, but it happened, nevertheless. "They are perfect." Magnus added, feeling dazed. As if on cue, the girl's eyes opened. Alec's breath catches in his throat. Her eyes were a copy of Magnus' except hers were an icy white. "She got your eyes." Alec began sobbing and, in that moment, he realized everything was going to be alright. He had a family, supportive sister, lovely boyfriend and two beautiful children. A son and a daughter. </p><p>Little did he know, how quickly things would change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! </p><p>So just to be on the safe side, I do not own anything or anyone you recognize from 'Shadowhunters' fandom. Everything else, the original character(s) and the things you don't recognize are mine. I'm not sure if I'm going to be following anything from the original plot, but if you recognize it, it isn't mine ;). </p><p>Also, before I let you guys get into the story. My first language isn't English and I don't have a beta reader, so it could be that you come across some grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll do my best to re-read my chapters as often as I can. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this story. Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment! I would love to hear what you guys think about this story. I'll let you guys start reading ;). </p><p>Enjoy!<br/>AcingATlife_101!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Come on little girl.” He said mockingly. Her eyes darted across the room. she wouldn’t, couldn’t do it again. She didn’t move, she squared her shoulders, hoping to make herself look bigger. Or at least harder to move. “I ain’t got time for this.” The man growled, a big hand coming to lock itself in her icy white hair, dragging her along. “No!” She screamed, “I’m not doing this again!” She clawed at his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately for you, you don’t get a choice.” He said, seeming to be laughing. “Sweetheart” He added.</em>
</p><p>*******************</p><p>“Grace?” She snapped her head up. Jace stood in front of her, how long had he been standing there. “Are you alright?” No. “Uh, yeah. I kind of spaced out for a moment.” She said, barely keeping her voice from shaking. “Looks like you dropped this.” He handed over her book, the one she had been reading before the flashback.</p><p>“Oh, uhm thanks.” She pressed the book to her chest, needing to hold on to something. Grounding her. “Maryse wants you in her office.” He said, hesitantly. Not at all reassured that she was actually fine. Grace nodded silently, starting to move towards Maryse’s office.</p><p>She heard Jace move behind her, was he following her? She glanced beside her.</p><p>Yep.</p><p>“Want to tell me why you’re reading a potions book?” Jace nosed, his blond hair falling into his face as he turned to look at her. “I’m doing research.” She said, smiling a little. “Research?” He repeated, not buying it. “For what?”</p><p>“Now, what fun would that be if I would tell you?” She taunted. Jace groaned, “You’re not dating a warlock either, are you?”</p><p>She laughed at that. “Are you serious? You think just because Alec and Magnus are a thing, that every Shadowhunter and warlock are going to hook up?” Grace shook her head, actually finding it amusing how insecure Jace sounded. And not in a mean way, but it was rare for him to sound like that.</p><p>He huffed, “No, I know that. But why else-“She turned to him, stopping in her tracks. “In our last shift we came across a blue bottled potion, we thought it to be harmless. Turned out it wasn’t, someone wanted to have it, very, very badly. Like, murder for it badly. A vampire broke it as he was trying to escape, and he died not even five minutes after. We’re trying to figure out what it was...is.” She explained, running a hand through her hair. Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie, but she also read it for own interests. Not that Jace knew much about that side of her. He knew, but he’d never really seen her in action. She only used her powers if she didn’t have any other choice. Which wasn’t often.</p><p>Jace frowned, “Why don’t you ask Magnus?” he suggested. Grace frowned, “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but he seems to be a bit caught up at the moment. Not only that but isn’t he like your team warlock or something?” They continued walking.</p><p>“Our warlock?” Jace laughed, “I don’t think he is anyone’s anything.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure I can find out what this thing is, but I’ll keep it in mind.” She smiled. They rounded the corner.</p><p>“Well, this is me.” Grace smiled. “Thanks for walking me here.” Jace nodded, and turned around, walking away.</p><p>Grace braced herself before opening the door.</p><p>**************************</p><p>"Can you stop for a second?" He panted, his blond hair falling into his face. She rolled her eyes, "You think those demons are going to wait when you feel tired?" She drawled, annoyed. This wasn't the first time. "Cut me some slack." A smug grin filled his features, cute. "You have an unfair advantage." He added, stretching his arms over his head. Popping his back. She huffed, "You think my magic is making me fight better? Oh, please. Your runes can do the same!" She bantered back.</p><p>Grace laughed, looking around the room. Isabelle was still sparring with Simon, who looked like he was fighting out of a panic instead of using his instincts. “Even Simon is still sparring –“ The teen turned around, only to find Jace missing. “Jace where –“</p><p>Ah, that explained it. She found him standing next Alec and Magnus who had just entered the training room. She huffed, of course he would find a way to nose out of training. Ever since Alec officially moved in with magnus, Jace had become more distracted. It had been three years since they had moved, but still it seemed that time didn’t always make things better. He had tried to blame it on the lack of missions, but she knew better. He was missing Alac, hard. A Parabatai bond was a bond unlike others.</p><p>So, she cut him some slack. As he had put it.</p><p>She hopped of the training platform. Intending to go for a quick shower and maybe grab herself some coffee. “Hey! Grace, where are you going? Come here!” Jace hollered. “What is it your highness.” She joked, switching direction. She came to stand beside Jace. “Look.” He spoke. She immediately knew what he was referring to.</p><p>Two baby blues, literally and figuratively. “Hey, you.” She whispered, the child was standing in between Alec and Magnus. Holding Alec’s hand. She had only seen him a handful of times but my, had he grown. The child had to be almost two now.</p><p>He smiled shyly, turning his head into Magnus pantleg. Grace smiled, “He’s grown a lot, don’t you think?” Jace asked, nobody in particular. “He has, but he’s a big boy. Isn’t he?” She said, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Why are you always a lot nicer when you’re interacting with children?” Jace said, almost sounding grumpy. “Well, they don’t piss me off.” She started, “Or annoy me,” She added.<br/>
“Or try to –“</p><p>“- I get it.” Jace snapped, rolling his eyes. He squatted down, opening his arms to the little boy. An invitation the boy didn’t intend to decline.</p><p>“Well, you think you can handle him for two hours?” Alec asked, he looked tense, more so than usual. Not that she hung out with them, but he seemed agitated about something.</p><p>She adverted her eyes from Alec, only to lock them with Magnus’. He sported a weird look. “I don’t think I ever got your name.” He said, taking a step closer. Grace raised her eyebrow. She hadn’t really bothered. Never having close contact with them, except when Jace had to babysit occasionally or when they came over for Maryse and Robert.</p><p>“How… rude of me.” She chose her words carefully, feeling watched. “I’m Grace, Grace Charlie Reynolds.” She gave him a smile. He didn’t return it, instead his brows furrowed. Beside him, Alec seemed to pale.</p><p>“G-G-grace?” He stuttered. Meanwhile she just stood there confused, until Jace laid a hand on her arm. “Alec?” He was nearly whispering. “You alright?”</p><p>He nodded. “Y-yeah I’m fine, it’s just... nothing.” He tried to smile (and failed). “I’m sorry, how rude of me. I’m Alec, but you probably already knew that.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jace has told me a lot about you.” She nodded her head politely.</p><p>“Is that little Benji!” Isabelle clapped her hands, seeming appear out of nowhere. She plucked the child out of Jace’s hands and twirled him around.</p><p>The tension that was in the air earlier seemed to be easing. And that was her cue. “Jace-“She tapped his shoulder, “Let’s put off training today, alright? You can focus on that little cutie there and I can actually have a decent coffee for once.” She shifted from one leg to the other as she talked.</p><p>She hated feeling as if she was intruding, and right now it felt like she was. She could still feel them staring at her. “You sure?” Jace stared her down.</p><p>“Pinky promise sure.” She stuck out her pink, he hooked his in hers. “Alright- “He turned around “- guess you are going to be stuck with me little one!” He ruffled Benji’s hair.</p><p>****************************************</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going to listen?” His voice sounded menacing. She sobbed, crying out, for anyone who would hear her. Shaking her head. She couldn’t, wouldn’t do this again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get it done!” He boomed, grabbing her hair again. Her eyes watered as she sniffed, looking at the man in front her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes. They seemed to be boring into hers, almost pleadingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tried to turn her head, but with his hand still in her hair It seemed an impossible task. “Please, please” The man in front her pleaded, crying, screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get.IT. DONE!” The voice wasn’t soft anymore.</em>
</p><p>“Grace?”</p><p>“Hmm..”<br/>
“You are doing it again.”</p><p>She tapped her fingers onto the table nervously. “oh, uh, sorry.” She apologized. It happened more often lately, as if something had triggered it. “Are you alright?” Zane furrowed his brows, his hand coming to lay upon her own.</p><p>“I-uh” She stumbled over her words. “I-No, I’m not fine. I’m getting these flashbacks…” She would have never ever admitted this if it wasn’t Zane who was asking. “Well, that’s not unusual.. right?” He questioned, his eyes seeking for answers. As if he couldn’t believe that was everything that was bothering her.</p><p>“Well, no. Not really, but it’s getting more frequent now. It’s the second one.. today.” She adverted her eyes from his. Taking in the menu above the barista’s counter. “Did.. something happen?”</p><p>Grace sighed, “I don’t know. We had a run in with some demons and shadowhunters, we now think are from the circle. We found some weird blue bottle, a potion. They were dying to get it… like I’m serious, I don’t know what the hell is in that potion, but it’s something we do not want them to get.” She rambled on, her previous tapping returned.</p><p>“So you are anxious?” Zane looked confused, “And about that potion, maybe you should ask some advice about that… I know you’re also a warlock and all that, but getting help from someone who’s been around longer, might be a good option.”</p><p>“I don’t know who I should trust with this.” Grace admitted softly, looking back at him. “I don’t think I should, except from Zara and Lewis.” She took a sip of her coffee, “You know the Circle has people working for and with them. Who knows, maybe I’m asking help from someone who wants it just as badly?” She pondered over it for a second.</p><p>“You know Magnus Bane?” Zane looked for a sign of recognition. “He’s pretty reliable, especially since he is with another Shadowhunter. Whose parents are head of institute, I don’t think it gets any more reliable than that.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” She answered, feeling pretty tired all of sudden. “..you know-“ Zane started, shuffling closer so his elbows were nearly touching hers. “-once this mission of yours has been dealt with, you should take some time off. Take care of yourself, live a little.” Zane rolled his eyes when Grace threw him a look.</p><p>“Your sixteen and I bet you haven’t even once did anything illegal.” Grace laughed at that, “How is that a bad thing?” Their conversation turned more relaxed. “It isn’t, but I’m just saying that sometimes it’s okay to rebel. It’s okay to question the rules and.. you know, push them a bit?”</p><p>Grace stared at Zane, “Maybe I should...” She trailed off. “I think it would do you good. You know you are always welcome at our place.”</p><p>“But I-“<br/>
“I know you already stay with us on your days off, but I mean in a more permanent setting.” Zane placed something in front of her. Keys? “You are always welcome, when something happens at the institute or when you get tired of seeing people, you can come over. No calls, just when you feel like it. Okay?”</p><p>She picked up the keys. Somehow, they felt heavier than any set she had ever held. “Thank you.” She looked up from the keys, tears in her eyes. “This means a lot.”</p><p>“You are very welcome- “Zane put his hand on her arm, “Jesse, Charlie, Rose wanted you to have this. We wanted you to know that you always have a place to come home to, no matter what.”</p><p>Grace blinked the tears out of her eyes. A home? She never had a place to call home before. “I-I” A tear escaped. Zane wiped it away. “You are our family.”</p><p>“And you are mine.” She whispered, wiping away another set of tears. “I’m so grateful to have you guys..”</p><p>She couldn't help but feel hopeful, maybe this was the start of something new, something more peaceful. Grace smiled to herself, sipping from her coffee as she listened to Zane who had started to talk about something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Way down we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a short one, but since I just posted this fanfic today, I thought I'd treat you all ;). </p><p>Be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.<br/>Don't forget to bookmark this fic if you like it!</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>AcingATlife_101!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few seconds, that’s all it took for it to go to hell. What could have been a very routine evening patrol, just killing a few demons here and there, could just turn around and have somebody chasing you kind of night.</p><p>Grace knelt down, evening out her breathing. Where the hell was Jace, or Izzy? One moment they had been just out killing, next thing they knew four people had tried to grab them. First they had tried to fight them off, but it soon became clear that they were far outnumbered to be able to do that.</p><p>Grace had established that there were two vampires, one werewolf and a warlock involved in trying to find them. The vampires were quite obvious for the fact that they went for their necks and their fangs were out.</p><p>The werewolf had roared when she had tried to take her down. And for the warlock, his mark was hidden but she could feel his magic, which meant that he was a powerful one.</p><p>“Come out, come out. Wherever you are.” A voice chanted, nearing her hiding spot.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She knew that voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Unfortunately for you, you don’t get a choice.”</em>
</p><p>A chill went through her body at the memory. Suddenly she got a hunch for why they were attacking them. She dared to take a peek from behind the wall were she was hiding. Where were Jace and Izzy.</p><p>“Get your foul hands off of me you monster!” A scream filled the otherwise silent alley. She knew that voice, Izzy.</p><p>She walked out of her hiding spot. Now, if she could pinpoint were they where, she could try to portal them back to the institute.</p><p>“Shut up you little girl, we are not here for you.” The voice was hushed. “If you play nice we will let you and blondie over there, go.” Grace peeked into the alley, two figures were on their knees, hands bound behind their backs with what she presumed was magic.</p><p>A tall, thin figure was looming over Isabelle, his hand holding her face in his hands. “What do you want with Grace.”</p><p>“We’ll never let you take her.” Jace said almost instantly. “I don’t think you have a choice. And if I know her well enough, she will refuse to let you get hurt over her. She's such a pure soul.”</p><p>“Well, it almost sounds like you care.” Grace spoke up, grasping her stele tightly underneath her sleeve, just in case she needed to activate a rune. Her other hand held a seraph blade. She cautiously moved forwards.</p><p>The Warlock  raised his head, a smirk played upon his lips. “Well, you were family for seven years.” He spoke, turning his body to face her.</p><p>“Family?” Grace huffed, “You took me, stole me from my family. No, we were never family.” She spat with hatred, baring her teeth as she did. Was this why she had been having these flashbacks?</p><p>“Stole? Is such a harsh word, no. We borrowed you from your family.” Grace laughed humourlessly. “Still good at twisting words I see.” </p><p>“Can I get my friends back?” She said, more confident then she actually felt. Seeing two of het best colleagues and fighters on their knees like that, reminded her of how strong they actually were. How carefully they always planned their raids.</p><p>“Hmm.. I don’t think I will.” He said, spreading his hands into the air, two red bulbs appeared from his hands, “If you don’t want to come with us, I might as well take these two. They seem like fine fighters.” He threw the red balls towards Jace and Isabelle.</p><p>Screams filled the air.</p><p>“Stop it!” Grace leaped forwards, attacking the warlock while he wasn’t looking. Call it revenge, call it stupid, but she had had enough, they-he couldn’t be back.</p><p>She let her magic flow through her and into her blade, making it buzz with her purple-ish blue magic. She raised her blade and flung it into the warlocks shoulder, locking her feet behind his and pushing.</p><p>The warlock lost his balance and fell backwards. </p><p>Grace threw her hand out, a portal appeared behind Jace and Isabelle, who were still in pain. She pushed them in and closed it. It had taken a lot of energy to be able to open that portal, and she felt it. Magnus wards were strong, and it had been a long shot, cause she was no were as powerful as Magnus is. But somehow she managed to get them in.</p><p>She turned around seeing the warlock sit up, grinning. “Well, have you changed your mind?” Grace eyed him up and down, “What do you want?” She whispered, holding her magic ready. She had desperately wanted to go with Jace and Isabelle, but she needed answers, she thought them dead.</p><p>“You don’t think Solomon’s little stunt had killed us, did you?” He laughed, standing back up. “Who do you think killed him last year?” The grin upon the older man’s face was beyond evil. Even though it had been years since she had last seen him, and she had been little. It still made her want to shrink in fear, memories coming back up just by seeing that man.</p><p>“You bastard.” Her breathing got heavier, and she noticed the shadows moving behind him. The werewolf and vampires.</p><p>“It was your choice to run away, this is all on you. If you only had had the guts to stay with us, you always needed special treatment. Such a weak girl. Always needing somebody, never thinking for yourself.”</p><p>
  <em>“You are worthless, look at him! He has been here three months and he’s already doing what he is supposed to without a struggle!” A blow came to her stomach, a rush of magic that wasn’t hers went through her, burning her from the inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think you are. You are so weak and useless, I wonder why we still bother with you.” </em>
</p><p>Grace swallowed, “What do you want.” She asked, her voice sounding more shaky then she would’ve liked. “You. There is a war coming and we need our asset back.” Asset. That was all she was. “Even though you are weak minded, you were and still are one of our youngest but strongest assets.” He drawled, inching closer to her.</p><p>“Enough talking.” He gave her a pointed look, “It’s time to come home!”</p><p>She jumped aside before he ended his sentence, knowing him and his tactics well enough. She had dodger a binding spell.</p><p>She threw a few spells to the older warlock, while turning away to run.</p><p>She made it two steps before a body slammed her to the ground.</p><p>Werewolf.</p><p>Grace looked up, locking eyes with two brown ones and a wolf sided grin. She grinned back before she raised her knee up, hitting her in the groin. She pushed her off, immediately summoning a shield in front of her to dodge another binding spell and a few fireballs.</p><p>She looked at the warlock through her shield as she waved her hand, opening a portal for herself. Praying that it would let her get in the institute. </p><p>“You can run little girlie! But you cannot hide! We will find you and bring you home!” That haunting voice chanted, right before she threw herself into the portal immediately closing it behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a run in with some old... friends, Grace portals back to the institute... and well, things get a bit rocky from there on...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! </p><p>I'm back with another chapter! I also got a question for you guys. Would you rather have quicker updates and shorter chapters or less updates and lengthier chapters? I'm curious! </p><p>I've been reading your comments and I love that you guys are excited for where this story is going. It's 'feeding the muse'. So by all means keep sharing your thoughts and suspicions on this fanfic. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this one!</p><p>Don't forget to leave a kudos, comment and bookmark this story if you like it :D</p><p>AcingATlife_101!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She landed on a matted floor; it took her a few moments, but she recognized it as the training room. It was nearly empty, two people who had been sparring before her abrupt arrival had turned to look at her. </p><p>In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. She chanted in her head as her breaths turned heavier and heavier with the second. </p><p>She pushed herself up and off the ground, while steading herself against the mirror/wall on the side of the room. As she did so, she got a glance of herself. </p><p>Dark purple eyes were staring back at her, as well as her colour changing hair. At the moment it was a dark blue. Shit. Of course, her warlock marks would show if she had used her magic. She wasn’t strong enough to make them disappear after such an intense use of magic... not just yet. After all she had used all of her powers on those portals. </p><p>Only a handful of people knew at the institute, since downworlders were still looked down upon. </p><p>“Who are you?” A man demanded, coming to stand in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest. Grace stumbled backwards, disoriented. “G-grace.” She whispered, leaning back fully against the mirror on the wall behind her, the night catching up with her. </p><p>They had found her. </p><p>He had found her. </p><p>“You’re not Grace. Grace is a shadow hunter, not a down worlder.” A female replied. She couldn’t recognize the person in front of her, but then again, many knew who she was since she was with the Clave, and they made sure everybody knew she was. She didn’t train anyone, so hence her not recognizing their names. Or faces.</p><p>“I- can’t- I- “ </p><p>“How did she even get in? Shouldn’t Alec’s warlock have these wards under control?” She wasn’t even paying attention anymore at this point, she pushed past them. <br/>Were where Isabelle and Jace?</p><p>“Jace? Isabelle!” She yelled, moving inside of the small hallways of the institute. “Grace?” A voice yelled back. Thank god, was that Alec? </p><p>She moved towards the voice, pretty sure she was running now, her lungs burning as if she had just run a marathon. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. </p><p>She rounded the corner and saw Alec standing the doorway, “Alec.” She breathed, her eyes finding his. His mouth fell open, but she paid it no mind and gently pushed past him. “Are Jace and Izzy here?” She asked before seeing said people laying on the infirmary beds. Oh, thank god. “Are they fine?” She asked frantically scanning them over. Isabelle seemed to be passed out, while Jace was stubbornly being Jace as Magnus tried to… ask him to lay down? </p><p>“Grace” Jace breathed, his eyes coming to lay upon her. This was the first time he had seen her warlock marks. He knew what she was, but he hadn’t known how she looked underneath the ‘façade” as she liked to call it. </p><p>“You-you-“Jace seemed to be in shock, for whatever reason. Magnus turned around, wanting to know what had startled the usually unfazed Jace so. </p><p>Even Magnus seemed speechless, which from what she had heard didn’t happen often. Was she that ugly with her marks? Or was everybody just in shock of what she was?</p><p>“Why is everybody staring?” She said, quite annoyed. “Are you alright?” She added immediately after, acknowledging that she didn’t want too much attention to be upon her. Even though she knew Alec and Magnus hadn’t known about her being a half-ling- she didn’t feel like explaining herself. </p><p>“I-i-“Jace seemed to catch himself, “I’m alright, are you?” She breathed in looking at herself as if she had to check. “I think so.” She replied, “How’s Isabelle?” </p><p>“Are you a warlock?” Magnus asked, not catching or not wanting to catch on to that she didn’t want it to be a big deal. </p><p>“Yes.” She answered, not even looking at him, “Is Isabelle alright?” She asked again, only now looking at the warlock. He looked to be nearly in tears, what had she said? </p><p>“She’s going to be alright, if that’s what you’re asking.” He said in a quiet voice. Grace nodded, thankful for the answer. </p><p>She stepped beside Magnus and went to sit on the made-up bed next to Jace’s. “Why the hell would you push us through a portal and not come back with us.” Jace scolded, seemingly over the fact that her marks were on display now that he was sure she was okay. </p><p>“I- I needed something.” She replied, frowning. “What could you possibly- “ </p><p>“I Know those people Jace and they’re not nice, I wanted to know what they wanted.” She breathed out, silently as she made eye contact with Alec, who now stood beside Magnus, still eying her with a shocking and cautious look. </p><p>“Did you get what you wanted?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And what did they need? Is this about the at blue potion that you tried to look up?” Grace smiled sadly, if only that was what they had needed. She thought a few seconds, did they need to know? </p><p>She pursed her lips together as she raised her eyes, eying everybody before she settled back onto Jace. She nodded her head. “What did they need? Grace?” Jace pushed the matter. </p><p>She lifted her shoulders, “Me.” She whispered. </p><p> </p><p> ****<br/>“You?” Jace repeated in disbelief. Grace sighed, head in her hands as she thought about an easy way to explain this. “I’m not-you know-I- “she took a deep breath and tried again. “The clave doesn’t just have me on their team for my good looks.” She glanced from Magnus beside her to Jace. </p><p>“I was kidnapped and raised with… with these people we just ran into.” She swallowed, not meeting anybody’s gaze. “And I got out when I was like… eleven?” it sounded more like a question; she wasn’t sure. That period in her life was still blurry to her, and it wasn’t like she talked about it when she was in Alicante. </p><p>“Josh and Zane found me.” She continued, “I thought I was safe, that they wouldn’t find me or that they’d just lose interest in me.” She shrugged, “they called me an asset.” She laughed dryly. Just her luck. </p><p>“Oh,” Jace breathed, “I... didn’t… is that why you never show your magic?” He asked, a concerned look on his features as he took her in. </p><p>“Wait, hold on.” Alec butted in, sounding… angry? “You knew?” He gave Jace a pointed look. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?” For some reason he sounded so small, Grace noted. </p><p>She frowned, “It wasn’t like he could tell.” She tried, “The only reason he even knows is because he goes to Alicante with me and goes on missions for the clave.” Well, that’s what they’ve been training for, it wasn’t as if they had had the opportunity to go on lots of missions. It had been rather quiet these last months. </p><p>“But still. You know my- our” Alec pointed at Magnus and then back at him, clenching his jaw, “-history with Benji... Benji and-and Grace.” He stammered, he didn’t even so much as look at Grace. </p><p>“And you still didn’t tell me? Tell us?” He sounded outraged. Grace knew he could be rather cold towards newbies or people who he didn’t like, but this was something new altogether. “And to top it all off, she has the same name as our Grace did.” He gritted his teeth, “Alec I could- “</p><p>“What? I’m supposed to believe that now? You, who used to break rules all the time. The one time where it would have been called for, you decide not to?” Jace inhaled sharply, clenching his own jaw as he sat up straight, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. </p><p>“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” He said again, sounding more and more annoyed by the minute. Alec let out a laugh. Forced and certainly not one out of humor. </p><p>“Hey, you could cut him some slack.” She stood up straight, having enough of his behavior towards Jace. She didn’t mean to make them upset. Of course, she knew about them losing their baby at not even a month old, and she knew that she shared the same name with their little girl. But that didn’t give him the right to roast Jace for not telling them. </p><p>Alec turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. “Keep out of it.” He spat. “Oh, you’re going to be like that?” She challenged, squaring her shoulders as if she was readying herself for a fight. “You could lay it off a little. It wasn’t his secret to tell, it was mine. Who the hell do you think you are, deciding when it’s okay or not to tell someone’s secret? Nonetheless my secret? One that could get me killed if it fell in the wrong hands. Or worse, get me back in that place that took me so long to get out of? Did you not just hear a goddamn word I just said?” Oh yes, she was pissed. She had had it for tonight. </p><p>Alec blinked. “Y- “She cut him off, not wanting to hear it. “So what I share the same name, and race as your daughter, that does not give you the right to decide over my fate. I’m sorry for what happened, but that is not on me. Nor is that on Jace.” She held his gaze, not wanting to be the one to look away first. </p><p>Alec looked like he wanted to say something back, but before he could get the words out, Magnus held up his hand. Shaking his head slightly. </p><p>Magnus hadn’t moved from his position on the bed. “Alec, this isn’t Jace or Grace’s fault. You know that...” His voice was softer than she had ever heard him speak before. Alec let out a long sigh and suddenly he seemed smaller, younger even. She couldn’t even imagine having to lose a child. </p><p>“Alec, I didn’t mean- “Grace started, but Alec shook his head as she started to apologize, “Sure you didn’t. But you did it anyway.” He turned on his heel and left. Guilt gnawed at her insides, she hadn’t meant to offend him, but he was out of line talking to Jace like that. Over something that wasn’t even his to share. </p><p>“I’m going after him.” Jace said, not looking at her either. Yay, did she just piss of two Shadowhunters in under ten minutes? That was a record, even for her. </p><p>Jace jumped off the bed and went in the direction Alec had a few seconds earlier. Shit, well this was the reason she never had any friends. She sighed, dropping onto the bed that had just been occupied by Jace. Dropping her head into her hands. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over with. </p><p>As if sensing her overthinking, Magnus decided to speak up. “You got lucky getting through my wards.” He acknowledged in a quiet voice. His eyes glinting with a look she couldn’t identify. “You must be a powerful warlock.” He added a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>Right, small talk, she could work with that. </p><p>“Halfling.” She corrected, that did catch his attention. He looked up at her, “Impossible.” He whispered, “Apparently not.” She made a show of spreading her arms, “I’m here, I’m alive. I got my magic; my runes and I got a parabatai.” She said, raising her eyebrows as if to challenge him. </p><p>“A demon and a Shadowhunter together?” Magnus trailed off. She wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a question and she didn’t even want to know what he was referring to. Well… she knew what he meant but she didn’t want to picture any of it. </p><p>“Okay, we’re not going down that route.” She steered the conversation away, Izzy who had been laying on the bed next to Jace was slowly coming to. </p><p>“Ugh,” The brunette groaned, opening her eyes. “Why is it so bright in here?” She questioned, to no one in particular. “…what happened...” she looked around confused. </p><p>Her eyes widened and suddenly she sat up straight, eyes flying around the room until they landed on Grace. “You-you…” She stammered, “Did you just push us through a portal?” </p><p>Grace looked from her to Magnus, as if asking for help. Having to explain it once had already been too tiring. “Yep.” She answered lightly, walking over to where the older woman was sitting. Her eyes following the teen’s every move. </p><p>The purple eyed halfling went to sit at the foot of the bed. “When I was just a kid-“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. R u mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec and Jace talk. Grace and Orion start working on 'war tactics' and Clary humors them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Last chapter had a lot of feels.<br/>I also noticed a few comments that thought Magnus and Alec didn't suspect anything.<br/>Which isn't where this story is heading to, trust me they are not that stupid ;) <br/>So here's another chapter, hoping it'll clear things up a bit. </p><p>Don't forget to leave a kudos, comment and bookmark if you like this story! </p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>AcingATlife_101!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that?” Alec hissed, swirling around as soon as he noticed Jace following him. The blonde looked at him, brows furrowed. </p><p>“You knew and you didn’t say anything?” He continued when he noticed Jace wasn’t going to speak up. “Why are you acting like this? I couldn’t tell you!” Jace hissed back, frustrated.</p><p>“Acting like what?” Alec bit out, “Like my parabatai didn’t tell me he found someone who had a lot in common with my daughter?” </p><p>“In common. There you said it.” Jace pointed a finger at Alec. “What was I supposed to do? Tell you and Magnus that I found someone who looked suspiciously like Grace? Your daughter that YOU lost not even two years ago?” The blonde snapped, “You two are still grieving, what was I supposed to do? When I found out about Grace – the Grace in there- “He pointed towards infirmary and took a deep breath, “When I found her, Grace had been gone for only two months.” He looked at Alec, who wasn’t even meeting his gaze at this point. The two stood in silence for a few seconds. </p><p>“You would have done the same.” </p><p>Alec snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes. “I wouldn’t have.” He said, before he grabbed Jace by the wrist and pulled him into the supply closet, shutting it firmly behind them. </p><p>“Jace..” He started off, leaning with his back against the door. “She.. she does have a lot in common.. doesn’t she?” He trailed off, his eyes resting on the shadowhunter in front of him. </p><p>Jace cocked his head as he studied his friend. </p><p>“What… what are the chances?” He locked eyes with Jace, looking dead serious. The blond made a pained sound, “You think she- she’s our Grace?” He questioned, clenching a hand in his hair.<br/>"She got through Magnus wards, Jace.” The way he said it sounded more like a question. And Jace couldn’t help but note how young he sounded. </p><p>“Alec,” Jace said firmly, “She’s sixteen. She’s almost fourteen years older than our Grace should be.” He studied his parabatai closely. </p><p>“She got through Magnus wards.” Alec repeated more certain now. “After everything we have been through in the last years, this isn’t as weird as it sounds… right?” He searched Jace eyes, almost as if he was begging him to understand. </p><p>“Right...?” He pressed as Jace stayed silent. “I mean it fits; she doesn’t have anyone. She said she got taken. Our Grace got taken.” He rambled, breaking eye contact with Jace “And, and she got through Magnus his wards. Jace that doesn’t happen, nobody gets through them.” </p><p>Jace crossed his arms over his chest. “They are similar.” Jace acknowledged softly. Alec’s eyes got shiny, “They do, don’t the-“</p><p>“Alec,” Jace cut him off, stepping closer to the dark-haired man. “You do know how crazy this sounds?” For a second Alec looked shocked, he opened his mouth to say something back when Jace interrupted him yet once again. “But.” He added, “I’ll admit they look familiar… and she got through Magnus wards very easy, too easy. Not to mention she did it twice -” The blond replayed the memories of her pushing them through the portal and Alec finding them. </p><p>“-And she has the same name.” </p><p>He let out a long breath, not believing what he was about to say, “It may be worth to look further into your theory.” He looked away. “Okay, how do we do this? Do we do it now? Should I go get Magnus. Jace do I –“</p><p>Jace stood in front of Alec, pressing his hands onto the other man’s shoulders. “Alec.” He said, catching the taller man’s attention. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up.” </p><p>“I know it may seem like a strong lead. And I’m not telling you it isn’t. I feel bad that I didn’t think about this myself. But I need you to understand that this is still just a theory, until we can prove it.” Alec nodded, and Jace could see a tear slip down his cheek.</p><p>“And there are still things that don’t make sense. Like, that there is a fourteen-year jump in Grace’s age, and that she has purple eyes. And they aren’t catlike, like Magnus’. We also don’t have any proof that our Grace would have been able to carry runes like we do. Like this Grace can.” Jace pointed out, even as he saw more tears slip down Alec’s cheek. The man’s bottle lip was trembling as he adverted his gaze. He hated to be the one who had to point this out, but he didn’t want to get Alec hurt along the way. </p><p>“I don’t want you to put your hopes up. There are many, many similarities even more than there are differences, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that they are the same person.” He added quietly. Again, Alec nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything else. </p><p>They stood in silence for a few minutes, letting it sink in. “I’m going to check on Izzy now.” Alec was the one who broke the silence. He stepped away from the door, looking over his shoulder at Jace. </p><p>“I’ll talk to Magnus tonight.” He whispered, “Let’s keep this between us. Alright?” </p><p>Jace gave a short nod. With that Alec left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The blond let out a frustrated sigh, it took him a little while before he decided that he needed to punch something. Anything. </p><p>He left the room and headed towards the training room. With a bit of hope, there’d still be some rookies lurking around. </p><p>************************************************************************<br/> </p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap</p><p>“Can you stop that?” Could she? Grace lifted her gaze, meeting Orion’s annoyed one. She shrugged, “I could.” </p><p>Tap. Tap. Tap. </p><p>Orion narrowed his eyes, almost as if he was daring her to do it again. “Okay, you two stop it.” Grace’s lips twitched upwards in a sly grin at the sight of the redhead interrupting them. “Alright, alright.” She let out a small laugh as she dropped the pen back onto the table. </p><p>“What are you two doing here anyway?” Clary asked, as she gave the messy table a once over. “War tactics,” The now black-haired teen supplied, still wearing a shit eating grin on her face. Not many around here liked Clary, but she did. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she had something nostalgic. She reminded Grace of someone she had met before when she was still being held captive. </p><p>Plus, she was one of the few who had sense of humor. In this line of work it could be quite tricky to find someone who wasn’t uptight.  </p><p>“Really?” The redhead drawled, plucking the pen from the table before Grace could pick it up again. The teenager raised her eyebrow, “Yep.” </p><p>Orion rolled his eyes, “We’re trying to figure out what they meant with: ‘There’s a war coming’ and if it has something to do with the lack of missions we’ve been having.” </p><p>“Was that what they said?” Clary frowned, leaning one hand on the table as she took a closer look at their notes. Maryse and Robert had been briefed about what had happened last week and they thought it to be best that the Shadowhunters who remained in New York on a permanent basis knew about her being a ‘halfling’. That way she could be “protected”. </p><p>Grace called BS. Ever since they found out she wasn’t a ‘pure’ Shadowhunter they had given her the cold shoulder. She thought they wanted to tell everyone so they could keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t do anything against the rules. She hated this. </p><p>Maryse had been calling her into her office at least one time a day, to give her these stupid tasks like; babysit rookies or doing missions that were below her paygrade. </p><p>Yep, she wished she could turn back time. Now wouldn’t that be a great skill. </p><p>“Yes, that was exactly what they said. Clary, didn’t you see the ‘air quotes’ Orion was making?” Grace rolled her eyes in an exaggerated way, “They want me for a stupid war, one that doesn’t even seem to be on our radar. Quite frankly, it doesn’t even seem to be on anyones radar.” </p><p>“You think they are going to make a move?” Clary questioned, pulling a chair from the table before she seated herself in between the two of them. </p><p>“I don’t think. I know.” Grace placed one of the papers in front of Clary. “The only question is: when?” She pursed her lips. “We tried digging, but nobody, no downworlders and no Shadowhunters seem to have noticed anything off… well not the ones we have managed to interview.” She shrugged, “But if there was any sort of commotion among the downworlders, trust me I would know.”</p><p>She fixed her gaze back onto the paper in front of Clary, where she had drawn a pretty sketch of a vampire, a blue potion and a group of very desperate circle members.<br/>“That, is the only thing we have, to go on now.” The redhead looked up, sporting her ‘confused’ trademark look on her features.</p><p>“And what exactly is this?” Clary glanced at Grace. </p><p>“This, is something we’ve been trying to figure out.” Grace put her finger on the blue potion she had drawn. “This might as well be fiction for all we know. It’s untraceable.” She tapped the vampire next. “This, was our only witness...” She trailed off, “Well, not the only one, but the only one where we even had a remote chance of finding him.”</p><p>“Was?” Clary echoed. </p><p>“Yes. He got ahold of the potion and wanted to make a run for it. Not even a few minutes after he had ran away, he went ‘boom’.” She made a motion with her hands. “But this is the weird part.” Unconsciously Grace moved closer to Clary. “The potion was gone when we wanted to retrieve it, right after we fought off the circle members.”</p><p>“Circle members?” Clary whispered, “Weren’t they all gone after... you know the entire war thing a few years ago?”</p><p>Grace gnawed at her bottom lip as she looked at Clary, knowing this was hitting home for her. “No.” Grace said softly, “No, not even close.” </p><p>She crossed her arms on her chest. “It’s not supposed to be common knowledge, so we’d appreciate it if you could just... you know keep this quiet.”</p><p>“Then, why are you telling me?”</p><p>Grace made eye contact with Orion, who had up till now been observing the pair. They had discussed this previous to their ‘informal’ meeting at the institute. He gave a small nod at Grace’s silent question. “Because-“She sighed, “Because you might be one of the only one who could help us figure this out. Well not the only one. You, Jace, Alec and Magnus. You all fought along in the war four years ago.” Clary narrowed her eyes, “Is this you talking?” </p><p>Grace avoided her gaze, “I might have orders from higher up.” She started, “But they aren’t unreasonable. They might be right with this one, we could use some help. Especially since we’re basically treading in unknown territory.” </p><p>Clary picked up the paper, staring at it intently. “So, aside from the clave members, what do you have?” </p><p>Grace stared at her for a few moments, almost as if she couldn’t believe this was all it took for Clary to help them. Not that she would’ve held it against her if she had declined, she knew that Clary and the rest of their team had been through hell and back. “Grace?” Clary pressed. </p><p>Said teen blinked a few times as she tried to find her words to continue. Before she could even gather her thoughts, Orion took over. “As Grace had said, the circle members are the only suspects who are still alive. But it would be nearly impossible to find them, and even if we could manage to find them, there is no guarantee they will ‘spill the beans’ as they say.” </p><p>The silver eyes took in the redhead. “And just a small side note- “Grace piped up, “We call them circle members, but without their ‘original’ leader, it’s not really the circle anymore.” She placed her elbows on her knees as her hands supported her chin. “We suspect the circle to still exist, but this is – We suspect it to be a group that went rogue.” </p><p>“How do you know that? It might still be the circle trying to mislead us.” Clary pointed out, leaning back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking between her and Orion. </p><p>“Well- “Orion started, “For one, they seem too impulsive for it to be the circle. We know for a fact that there are still superiors from the original circle hiding who could give out commands like these. But their strategy itself is way too sudden, way too unsubtle, the original circle wouldn’t have raided a vampire with four other circle members. It’s almost like they wanted us to notice it.” He trailed off.</p><p>“But this is still a theory, right?” Grace nodded in agreement. “We have nothing to go on that would prove this a fact.” </p><p>“What about the potion? Can’t you guys test what is in there? Or let Magnus take a look at it?” Clary questioned.</p><p>“That’s the weird thing I was talking about earlier- “ Grace knew she had forgotten something, “We didn’t find it.” </p><p>“Oh, right. The vampire exploded.” Clary said as she nodded, “I forgot about that for a second.” </p><p>“He exploded.” Grace confirmed, “But we didn’t find any glass shards.” She rubbed her eyes; all this thinking was making her tired. “When a potion bottle explodes, you should at least expect to find a few shards of glass. Or anything that resembles that.” </p><p>“You’d expect that. So... if you didn’t find any of it, where do you think it went?” Clary questioned. Grace met Orion’s gaze, who looked thoughtful. She moved it to Clary. “We don’t know.” She stated quietly as if it hurt to say it out loud. “Oh...” The redhead breathed.</p><p>“I’ve been doing some research about what it could have been, but there aren’t many books about these kinds of things. Well, if you look up blue potion’s you usually find some kind of healing or minor potion. But nothing anyone would kill someone for.”</p><p>“Kill?” Clary was really good at echoing people, Grace noted. "Did they kill him?"</p><p>Grace seemed hesitant, "Well they tried, but he went boom before they actually could." </p><p>Silence filled the room for a few moments. "So. Do you think it's a suicide?" Clary questioned. "I'm not sure, but then again why would he run away with the blue bottle if he was planning to kill himself?"</p><p>Another silence. </p><p>"And you found body parts?" The redhead continued to question. Grace and Orion met each other’s gaze, "Well... we found a kind of dust?" She answered, but it sounded more like a question. They hadn't known what it was either. It sure as hell wasn't the usual 'remains' you'd find after an explosion.</p><p>“It doesn’t fit.” Grace said, frowning. “It just doesn’t fit for someone who went ‘boom’.” She made explosion motions with her hands. Sighing she stood up, pacing. “Are we even sure it was an explosion?” Clary asked carefully as she watched between the two Shadowhunters. </p><p>Grace shrugged, “Not really, but it looked like an explosion.” She stopped pacing and looked at Orion. “We were trying to stop them from killing the vampire. They were hot on our heels as we chased the vampire. And when we rounded the corner, there was a bright white flash. We covered our eyes, but when we looked, there was nothing but this ashy dust.” </p><p>“After that happened the circle members that had been behind us disappeared through a portal.” Orion added. “They didn’t even try to chase or kill us.”</p><p>“That’s weird.” Clary muttered, before saying “So, they had a warlock?” Orion nodded, “We’re not sure if they were on the sight of if they had a way of communicating to let them know they needed a portal.” The silver haired man shrugged. </p><p>“I know, we don’t have much to go on right now.” He added.“But, hy don’t we let this sink in for a while?” Orion said right after as he stood up. “We can pick this back up when we have arranged a meeting with the others.” </p><p>Grace nodded, “I’ll go talk to Maryse later and arrange the meeting.” </p><p>“I’m going to get something to eat.” Orion said as he stretched, making his back pop. <br/>“Great, I’ll tag along.” Grace grabbed her coat from where she had left it on one of the chairs.</p><p>Clary stood up as well, “I’m going to look for Jace. He’s seems to be distracted lately.” And with that she walked out of the room. </p><p> “Starbucks?” Grace questioned. Orion didn’t even have to answer, he just gave her his signature grin. “Awesome.” She grinned back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>